As the display technology becomes mature increasingly, quality of a display panel relates to strength of competitiveness of the panel developer.
In order to achieve narrow bezel, a gate drive circuit including multistage shift register units is generally employed to sequentially scan multiple rows of pixel units of the display panel row by row.